kamen_rider_prototypefandomcom-20200215-history
Style Guide/Twitter
Twitter accounts are accounts used by many people to send short, quick messages out to their followers. This page serves as a list of Twitter-verified accounts (which have the blue and white check mark), as well as those which are unverified but strongly believed to be official. When in doubt about posting information obtained via Twitter as to whether its source is credible or not, check the account against this list. If an account is verified, it will have a blue tick ( ) next to the name. Verified Kamen Rider *@samuraihiroshi -Hiroshi Fujioka/Takeshi Hongo (Kamen Rider 1) Kamen Rider Agito * @kanamescafe - Jun Kaname/Makoto Hikawa (Kamen Rider G3-X) Kamen Rider Ryuki * @Matsuda_satoshi - Satoshi Matsuda/Ren Akiyama (Kamen Rider Knight) * @junretsu_odai - Ryohei Odai/Shouichi Kitaoka (Kamen Rider Zolda) * @Rica_matsumoto3 - Rica Matsumoto/Opening Singer Kamen Rider: The First * @itao_itsuji - Itsuji Itao/Spider, Ren Aoi (Kamen Rider Fifteen) Kamen Rider Kabuto * @kazuki_kato1007 - Kazuki Kato/Daisuke Kazama (Kamen Rider Drake) and Shiro Kazami (reboot) (Kamen Rider V3) Kamen Rider Den-O * @hideoishiguro10 - Hideo Ishiguro/Kai Kamen Rider Kiva *@koji_seto0518 - Koji Seto/Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva) *@takahashiyudesu - Yu Takahashi/Yuri Aso Kamen Rider Decade * @MAAAAAAAASAHIRO - Masahiro Inoue/Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight * @Lunsfuhd - Stephen Lunsford/Kit Taylor, Adam (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight/Kamen Rider Onyx) Kamen Rider W *@rrrrrin_0328 - Rin Asuka/Wakana Sonozaki Kamen Rider Fourze * @ka_wa_mu_ra_ - Ryousuke Kawamura/Tojiro Goto * @tanakarie - Rie Tanaka/Virgo Zodiarts Kamen Rider Wizard * @s_shiraishikun - Shunya Shiraishi/Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) * @task_nagase - Tasuku Nagase/Kosuke Nitoh (Kamen Rider Beast) * @maccon1118 - Makoto Okunaka/Koyomi Fueki Kamen Rider Gaim * @oxgakuox - Gaku Sano/Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) * @Yuumi_Shida - Yuumi Shida/Mai Takatsukasa * @JOY19850415 - JOY/Ieyasu Kamen Rider Drive * @takeuchi_ryoma - Ryoma Takeuchi/Shinnosuke Tomari (Kamen Rider Drive) * @lespros_inaba - Yuu Inaba/Gou Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) * @tai70741239 - Taiko Katono/Chase (Kamen Rider Chaser/Mashin Chaser) * @lespros_rio - Rio Uchida/Kiriko Shijima * @rei318 - Rei Yoshii/Rinna Sawagami * @hamano_kenta - Kenta Hamano/Kyu Saijo Kamen Rider Zi-O *@y_daichi0421 - Daichi Yamaguchi/Kimura (Kamen Rider Verde (II))/Spaceman Raiden (Kamen Rider Ikazuchi) Unverified Kamen Rider Black * @joujinakata123 - Jōji Nakata/Sugiyama, Narrator of Kamen Rider OOO, Voice of Birth Driver and Birth Buster, Rosyuo Kamen Rider Ryuki * @hasseijackson - Hassei Takano/Miyuki Tezuka (Kamen Rider Raia) and Hayato Ichimonji (Kamen Rider 2) * @tomohisayuge - Tomohisa Yuge/Goro Yura, Masato Mishima, Kiyojiro Bando * @takashi_kos - Hagino Takashi/Takeshi Asakura (Kamen Rider Ouja) * @_higetter_ - Tsuyoshi Koyama/Voice actor for Ryuki Riders' Visors and Kamen Rider Odin Kamen Rider 555 * @handakento - Kento Handa/Takumi Inui (Kamen Rider Faiz) * @kohei__murakami - Kohei Murakami/Masato Kusaka (Kamen Rider Kaixa) Kamen Rider Blade * @kibatsu3 - Takayuki Tsubaki/Kazuma Kenzaki (Kamen Rider Blade) * @ryoji0711 - Ryoji Morimoto/Hajime Aikawa (Kamen Rider Chalice) * @0525joe - Takahiro Hojo (using his real name Takahiro Kojima)/Mutsuki Kamijo (Kamen Rider Leangle) * @mikahijii - Mika Hijii/Miyuki Yoshinaga * @eitoku9109 - Hisanori Ōiwa (suit actor for various monsters and Riders starting with Peacock Undead) Kamen Rider Hibiki * @shingokawaguchi - Shingo Kawaguchi/Tomizo Todayama (Kamen Rider Todoroki) and Masahiro Yamamoto (Green Kamen Rider Mage) Kamen Rider Kabuto *@tokuyama0130 - Hidenori Tokuyama/Sou Yaguruma (Kamen Rider KickHopper) Kamen Rider Den-O * @tsuda_ken - Kenjiro Tsuda/Oct Imagin, Redyue * @shuheinaruse - Shuhei Naruse/Song composers for Kamen Rider franchise since Den-O) Kamen Rider Kiva * @sugitaLOV - Tomokazu Sugita/Kivat-bat the 3rd, Kivat-bat the 2nd, Demushu * @Yanagi_NR13 - Nana Yanagisawa/Megumi Aso * @KoikeRina0903 - Rina Koike/Shizuka Nomura Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight * @Sideswipematt - Matt Mullins/Len (Kamen Rider Wing Knight) * @mikemoh - Mike Moh/Hunt, Danny Cho (Kamen Rider Axe) * @Mark_Dacascos - Mark Dacascos/Eubulon (Advent Master) Kamen Rider W * @yhikaru1991 - Hikaru Yamamoto/Akiko Narumi * @kinomoto1122 - Minehiro Kinomoto/Ryu Terui (Kamen Rider Accel) * @yukikimisawa - Yuki Kimisawa/Kirihiko Sudo * @W_RETURNS - Official Kamen Rider W Returns profile Kamen Rider OOO *@mouri_shachu - Nobuhiro Mori (Sub writer for Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Gaim) Kamen Rider Fourze * @k_z_ki - Kazuki Nakashima (Head writer) * @57n710 - Yuka Konan/Sarina Sonada * @jigenaraki - Jigen Araki/Haru Kusao Kamen Rider Gaim *@Butch_Gen - Gen Urobuchi (Head writer) *@j_hagane - Jin Haganeya (Sub writer) * @MahiroTakasugi - Mahiro Takasugi/Mitsuzane Kureshima (Kamen Rider Ryugen) * @Yuk1_kbt - Yuki Kubota/Takatora Kureshima (Kamen Rider Zangetsu) * @metalmanjapan - Metal Yoshida/Oren Pierre Alfonzo (Kamen Rider Bravo) * @minami373minami - Minami Tsukui/Yoko Minato (Kamen Rider Marika) * @8739gaku - Gaku Matsuda/Zack (Kamen Rider Knuckle) * @Hiromis0823 - Hiromi Sakimoto/Yuya Sumii * @occult_box - Ren Ozawa/Rat Kamen Rider Drive *@kamen_drive - Official Kamen Rider Drive account *@ChrisDPeppler - Chris Peppler/Krim Steinbelt *@TAIRANT1975 - Taira Imata/Genpachiro Otta *@ShotaMatsushima - Shota Matsushima/Brain *@fuuumika_b - Fumika Baba/Medic Kamen Rider Ghost *@kamenghost_toei - Official account *@yanagi_takayuki - Takayuki Yanagi/Onari *@seki0908 - Tomokazu Seki/Parka Ghosts Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *@toei_EXAID - Official account *@Hiroki_I_jima - Hiroki Iijima/Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) *@imrukaM - Ruka Matsuda/Asuna Karino (Kamen Rider Poppy/Poppy Pipopapo) Kamen Rider Build *@toei_riderBUILD - Official account *@akasoeiji - Eiji Akaso/Ryuga Banjo (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Kamen Rider Zi-O *@toei_rider_zio - Official account *@okuno_so_ - So Okuno/Sougo Tokiwa (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *@itagaki_rihito - Rihito Itagaki/Heure *@konno_staff - Ayaka Konno/Ora *@gaku_oshida - Gaku Oshida/Geiz Myokoin (Kamen Rider Geiz) *@w_keisuke93 - Keisuke Watanabe/Woz (Kamen Rider Woz) Kamen Rider Zero-One *@toei_zero_one - Official account *@fumiya_0_3_1_2 - Fumiya Takahashi/Aruto Hiden (Kamen Rider Zero-One) *@Hiroe_igeta23 - Hiroe Igeta/Yua Yaiba (Kamen Rider Valkyrie) *@felonyrose__n - Noa Tsurushima/Izu *@Narita_Asumi - Asumi Narita/Shester *@daisuke_n_staff - Daisuke Nakagawa/Jin (Kamen Rider Jin) *@suna_syu_ - Shuya Sunagawa/Horobi (Kamen Rider Horobi) *@RyutaroOkada - Ryutaro Okada/Isamu Fuwa (Kamen Rider Vulcan) *@yamachanoha - Kōichi Yamadera/Narrator Miscellaneous *@hayasemasato- Masato Hayase- The hero character designer for the Heisei Rider series and a former manga art assistant of Shotaro Ishinomori. *@keita_amemiya - Keita Amemiya - The director of Kamen Rider ZO and Kamen Rider J films as well as a monster character designer for the Kamen Rider series. He is also the founder and head of costume design and film production company CROWD. *@rainbow_zoukei - Rainbow Zoukei - A costume and prop company who has worked on the Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes and Super Sentai Series since 1981. *@hyper_hobby - Hyper Hobby Magazine, an anime and tokusatsu news magazine and a trusted source of information regarding upcoming productions. *@simkazu- Kazuhiko Shimamoto- Ishinomori fan, manga artist/writer and a character designer for Kamen Rider Ghost.